The Unfortunate Truth about Us
by MidnightDilemma
Summary: Cagalli gets Athrun's attention. Unfortunately though, only as a friend. As they go through a series of events, it brings them closer than ever, but will Athrun ever look at her in "that" way? CxAxL First fanfic...pls.R&R! Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

_** The Unfortunate Truth about Us**_

__** Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.**

A/N: Thank you for clicking my story. This is my first fanfic so really thanks. The pairings are actually AxCxL.I'm planning to make it a love triangle. Ok, sorry for talking too much. Anyway, point of view is always Cagalli. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

It was odd how this fellow just stood out from the crowd. He possessed ethereal beauty- pale skin with gorgeous hair and eyes.He was a stoic person, unfazed by those around him. Yet he was warm and friendly, his gaze never critical. In fact, when he looks at you, it would only seem as if he was observing you in interest, but when it's your turn to look at him, it would be excruciatingly hard for you to look away.

Ever since middle school, when he first transferred to our class, I was immediately captivated by him. His deep dark blue hair, his warm green eyes and his dazzling smile has never failed to make my heart beat faster. The name the guy who always momentarily took my breath away was..._Athrun Zala._

Though his beauty sets him apart from the others(at least in my eyes only), it was never an obstacle for him to make friends. He wasn't pompous, just really simple- almost completely humble. It made him popular and also ultimately attracted me more to him. His popularity was known and spread throughout the the whole school, so much that even older high school girls adored him.

Even now, when he and I are in high school, he remains the same, popular and friendly.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Athrun, my dream guy, is actually my best friend. He pretty much sees me as his best friend too.

Yep. That's right.  
**  
BEST FRIENDS. ** __

Nothing more. 

* * *

** A/N:** Okay, that was Chapter one. So, how was it? Please please review!Thank you for your time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unfortunate Truth about Us**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**A/N: **Many thanks for the reviews and alerts! Milisante, Prince-in-Disguise and An Instant King…thank you so much! Like before, point of view is always Cagalli. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

"Hey Athrun, wait up!" I call out as I ran toward Athrun.

"Oh. Sorry Cagalli."

" Athrun, why do you come to school so early in the morning?" I pause. "School won't start for another 30 minutes you know."

"Just wanted to walk around school for a little bit. Want to come with me?"

And then he flashed that smile that made me lose my breath for a second.

_There it goes again. That uncomfortable flutter. Oh no, I'm going to blush!_

I grabbed his arm and laughed. "Let's go then!" I led him to the quiet school that lay ahead.

The walk was pleasant. I felt the serenity of the morning calm. The feeling that the whole school was almost empty…..just the two of us here…..felt amazing.

After a while, the walk ended. School started, and corridors began to fill up. Students approached their respective lockers, people greeted their friends, and light laughter was heard in the air, so on.

Athrun and I strolled amongst the crowd, talking animatedly before we said our goodbyes to each other and went to our lockers.

I was grabbing my books when I heard-

"Morning."

I turned my head, only to see a familiar brown haired guy. My twin brother. Kira Yamato to be exact.

I smile at him. "Kira. Good morning too."

"Have you seen Athrun?" he asked, "I wanted to copy my Geometry assignment from him."

"Athrun? Yeah. He went to his locker."

He nodded."Right. Thanks."

Athrun and Kira were friends ever since… a long time ago. They're pretty close. People can consider that Kira is like the brother Athrun never had. They're always together, playing sports, all that guy stuff. But 

looking from afar, you'd never guess that they'd be friends. Kira's so outspoken, while Athrun is kind of an introvert. Anyway, that's that.

While walking to Home Economics class, I noticed Lacus Clyne, a pink haired girl who's so pretty that she might be the most popular girl in the whole school. You might think that a person like that is definitely vain, but Lacus is not like that. She's kind and has a lot of friends. _A_ _perfect match for Athrun._

"What?! Why did I think that?" Shaking the thought out of my head.

Other than that, I don't know her much. But I do know that she's perfect.

I walk into class and take my seat next to Lacus.

"Hello Cagalli." Lacus says.

"Hi. Nice weather today isn't it?"

"Yes. Very." She smiles.

I also smile back. _See, I told you she was perfect didn't I?_

My thoughts were interrupted as our teacher, Murrue Ramius, entered.

"Good morning class. We have a practical test today," Ms. Ramius said, "Cooking curry."

Everybody groaned.

I raised my hand and said, "Can't we just cook something easy instead? Like um… instant noodles?"

"Ms. Athha, cooking instant noodles isn't a challenge at all is it?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Then I add in a whisper, "Well, it was worth a try."

"Now that that's settled, I'll set partners." She paused, "Two people per team."

_I ended up with Lacus after all._

"So Lacus, how do you want to start?"

"Hmm…how about starting with the ingredients?" she replied.

"Good idea," I agreed. "Ok, let's do it."

--

As seconds turned into minutes and minutes into and hour of endless stirring and cutting, we finally succeeded.

Although unsurprisingly, Lacus did most of it.

Now, for the surprising part, our curry was named the best in class! Great news, right?

Class ended, and my friend, Miriallia Haw, accompanied me to our next class together.

On the way, we had a conversation…

"Hey, heard that the curry you made was the best in class!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. You heard already?"

"Yep. So, who was your partner?"

"…..Lacus Clyne."

"Lacus Clyne, huh?" Then she said, "Do you know that she's trying out for the singer lead role of our new school play?"

My head suddenly lifts up, interested. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Auditions are after classes, wanna try-out?"

"Sure, why not?" _Athrun might be there._

--

Miriallia and I went to the auditorium for the try-outs.

"Wow! There's so many people." I said.

Miriallia nods. "Of course there are many who want to try out, silly!"

As we browse through the roles to be chosen from, we hear a voice, singing on the stage.

We look where it's coming from, and we see…..Lacus Clyne.

"Don't you think she has such a beautiful voice?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes." I say, mesmerized.

_I don't know why, but Lacus' voice sounds so tantalizing…..so calming. When she sings, it's like the song was made for her and only her. If anyone were to attempt to sing it, they would just fail miserably. She-_

"You girls are trying out too?"

My thoughts are left forgotten as my heart skips a beat. _Athrun._

I giggle softly. "Yes. Me and Miriallia are."

_Huh? Why did I giggle like an idiot?_

"Who chose our play anyway?" Mirialllia asks," Out of a hundred plays out there, that person just had to choose Romeo and Juliet."

I sigh. "You're right. But we can't do anything about it, so let's go." Then I add, "Bye Athrun."

"See you later." He says, "Hope you get the role that you want."

I nod. "Of course I'll get it."

"Confident are we?" he teases.

"Hey! I will get it!" I say smugly.

--

_I didn't get __**ANY **__role at all. At least Miriallia got a minor one._

_What really happened was this: On the way to the stage, I tripped on the last step, but the judges didn't notice that. What they did notice though was that I wasn't doing __**ANYTHING**__. That was because I forgot what to do and was going through severe mental block. I was sweating buckets and was finally asked to leave the stage. Humiliating, right? At least few people saw me. Athrun, thank heavens, not being one of them._

_That's not the worst part. Lacus got the Juliet role and the Romeo role went to…..__**Athrun.**_

_This is just great. My thought about Athrun and Lacus being a perfect match becoming reality._

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Were the characters OOC? I made this chapter longer than the one before. Thank you so much for your time to read this and please, please review!


End file.
